borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Help with glitched missions
I have a ps3 and the glitched missions "Keep your insides inside"and " Talk to tannis"missions how do I get rid of them without Willow Tree.The Keep your Insides Inside mission is "ready to turn in". http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nagamarky Scroll down until you get to FAQs and read what he says. Kokanojo 00:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't personally know about Keep your insides inside, doesn't sound familiar as I haven't played in quite awhile, but the Talk to Tannis mission seems to reappear pretty often for people. Just go online, search for a match where someone hasn't done the mission already, hop in, help them through their game until they get to that point in the crimson fastness, and Tannis will be in her cell as usual. Since the host hasn't done the mission yet and needs to turn it in, you'll get the opportunity then to turn it in. Then save and exit, go back and do whatever it was you were doing before. Kokanojo, I know Naga knows a lot about willowtree so I'm assuming his fixes involve that. If you didn't see, he said he needs to know how to get rid of them "without Willow Tree.". Good luck, OP. - K1ng 01:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Let me clarify what Nagamarky has noted (it seems to have come from me in another thread and it caused a bit of confusion). KYII doesn't actually "replace" FU. I get the KYII quest when I join a startup game that has already completed the FU quest and the team is progressing towards leaving Fyrestone or has already left. The game seems to check leaving Fyrestone with the completion of FU's "Purchase a Shield" objective, sees you haven't done it, and so gives you KYII. The 2 objectives are essentially identical - buy a shield. But KYII is glitched and you can't 'Turn In'. The only way I've been able to clear it is joining another startup and completing the FU quest with them. This may not work for everyone. Without WT to reset/delete the quest, you'll just have to ignore it. -- MeMadeIt 05:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Understood and duly noted. Thanks. --Nagamarky 11:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I have tried it several times and due to me having it I can't join anyone that hasn't bearly started on playthrough 1. I got it by playing online.What is the link for WT my main concern was if WT is safe and easy to use. : : : :Yes, where do I find WillowTree downloader? I have one of those glitched missions(Talk to Tannis) and I would like to get rid of it(plus I'd like to try my hand at modding) if anyone can help, it is greatly appreciated.Mazman1521 01:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Bookmark these ... :::WT Beta10r13 - http://xander.x-fusion.co.uk/WillowTree/WillowTree%23Beta10r13.zip :::BL Modding Home - http://blmodding.wikidot.com/start :::WT Modding Guide - http://blmodding.wikidot.com/willowtree-tutorials :::DuncanFogg's Gear Calculator - http://blmodding.wikidot.com/gear-calculator ::-- MeMadeIt 03:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::This seems to be a rapidly-spreading problem as of late. For the record as far as I've discovered, there's no way to get rid of or turn in these quests once you get them. What's worse is they can really throw a monkey wrench in the games you're able to join online on top of being really annoying. WillowTree is the only way to get rid of these quests, quite possibly the most legit positive use for WT. WT is 100% safe and easy to use as long as you pay attention. If you don't want to use WT, then let's hope Gearbox patches these quests out next time around. ::CasanovaSRK 07:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: WARNING! Backup your Save Files BEFORE editing ... or before going online! You WILL make a mistake and corrupt a file sooner or later or encounter some asshat online. Remember what Momma told ya - Don't take candy from strangers! Backup those files and you won't be coming on here asking for help restoring your bad files. -- MeMadeIt 07:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: There are a lot of lvl 70's online for some reason.........